dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Chrome/Fuwatari
Profile: Name: Chrome/Fuwatari Age: 20 Hight: 5' 10" Chrome's Hobbies: sleeping on vending machines, sitting on vending machines, hugging vending machines, bricking people who try to kill/maim/harm/cause any discomfort to Izaya or Shizou.... giving people food items and flailing randomly to get attention. Chrome has developed a urge to sit on HomoMilk at random times although most of the time he ignores this urge and comfortably sits on a vending machine. Most of time spent in chatroom is spent on making sure no one destroys any vending machines for they are Chrome's favorite object and trying to make sure Shizou doesn't get too angry for Chrome is scared of getting hurt. Now Chrome has a bunny named Usagi because Shizou-san took us all to the petting zoo. Chrome now owns ledge's brain. Now Chrome is the honorary bricking knife thrower of the Pedo Kingdom and ♥Iza-Chan♥'s knight. Chrome has gotten his new order of steel bricks and has decided that metal bricks should be more effective than normal bricks. Other weird beliefs~ As Chrome, he believes that Izaya is always right. ALWAYS. He also believes that without other people there would be no fun at all. Chrome likes to watch others and observe from atop a vending machine and only gets off if Shizou might throw said vending machine. As Fuwatari he likes to be idle and lurk around only saying anything if it perks his interest. Mirrors in personalty Chrome: A happy go-lucky person that acts like a small child. Loves to mess with people's plans and making sure his beloved vending machines are all intact. His interests range from small animals to anything else in life. Chrome loves getting hugs and receiving any sort of affection though he hates pain, mean people, clowns and people who decide to try to impersonate Izaya or Shizou. Fuwatari: A cold, blunt person who could care less if he hurts others. Loves to torment who he sees as a "fake" and watching others cause mayhem for it amuses him. Hates any sort of affection unless it came from someone who proves themselves strong and worthy. Stages of Chrome... Happy Chrome: means Chrome is normal and loves affection and people. Happy Chrome uses "C:" a lot. Sad Chrome: This Chrome is one that hates pity and could easily switch to Angry Chrome. Sad Chrome uses ":C" and ":'C" and "; w ;" Angry Chrome: This type of Chrome shouldn't be seen often. When angry Chrome throws various objects, mainly bricks, at the person who made Chrome angry. Spacey Chrome: This Chrome only comes out when Chrome's head is filled with plot bunnies. At this time Chrome may seem to be lurking but is actualy thinking hard about something. ". . . Chrome": this is when chrome isn't happy yet isn't sad or angry more like a transition state between the stages. annoyed Chrome: this is when Chrome is very close to Angry Chrome and people should stop this from happening or they might get brick'd. Depressed Chrome: This Chrome goes to sulk in corners and brings out his own emobox which is dark and full of yaoi dvd's to make him feel better...so if u see a box on top a vending machine Chrome is in there. Strange Abilities: *Can run faster than speed of light if in danger *Can go through vending machines (like a ghost) *Able to use knives skillfully...but isn't up to Izaya's level of skill *Able to hack a computer within 120 sec *Can speak "flute" Random Facts: TinierMe Nickname: Akira Tanaka DA account: Chrome-Fuwatari Name comes from: Durarara (i triple checked) Category:Users